The present invention relates to a process for depositing a layer containing boron (B) and nitrogen (N) on a substrate.
It is known to use surface coatings to protect substrates against external influences, for instance oxidation or mechanical stress. Furthermore, it is already known to decompose diborane or a boron halide in the presence of ammonia in order to deposit layers containing boron and nitrogen. However, diborane and boron halides are dangerous substances which are difficult to handle.